


A house full of Love

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John gets some news from the doctors, their home is about to expand just a month after the wedding.





	A house full of Love

John looked at the paper, he had noticed the changes in his diet and cravings, but he hadn't thought much of it, they had been trying a lot of different foods since thier honeymoon. It had only been a month since the wedding, how could he tell Sherlock?

Sure they had talked about having a baby, but this seemed to be fast.

But there it was in black and white, pregnant. John was going to be having a baby and given Sherlock could tell every scent change, there wouldn't be any hiding.

John didn't want to hide it, this was a big occasion every Omega is told about, a milestone in their life.

Sherlock looks up from his book, why did John feel so worried? "What ever that paper says we can handle it. I know you had a check up."

John sat down, setting the paper on the table, he forced his thoughts to focus and stop running. "You know how we talked about pups?"

Sherlock nods, leaning forward to give his full attention to his Omega, he didn't like the scent changes every two seconds. "Yes, we did discuss having them before the wedding, we agreed on at least two."

John gulped, his hands shaking as he reached for the paper. "We are having a Pup, i'm sorry... I thought the birth control was working. But even I knew it wasn't a complete save."

Sherlock felt his hands sweat, that should have been obvious, John had been eating more fish which he normally avoided. "We are? Can I see the paper?"

John felt his stomach fall, passing the paper. "I don't know if you want one right now.. but I know I want to keep it."

Sherlock scanned the paper, a Pup, they were going to be parents. He didn't know much about Pups. "It is ultimately your choice, baby. But I can't wait to be a Father. John, this is the best news I have heard in a while, second only to our wedding day this is the best day ever."

John relaxes in the chair, he was so relieved that Sherlock hadn't been upset or mad. He wanted the Pup as well. 

"this will be a whole new adventure, the next check up will be in a month to check on our little joy."

Sherlock stood, closing the short distance to kiss John. "I didn't think I could love you more, but I was wrong. You are still my heart and soul."


End file.
